Leach An Adommy Fanfiction
by infinitepuppykisses123
Summary: Adam Lambert and Tommy joe Ratliff are vamps and vampires, people who are evil have come to hunt them, yeah I suck at summaries and this may be a one-shot anyway.


I was July 14 and San Diego was in sweltering heat right now, a heat wave too massive had attacked to poor city, but who cares because there's something called _air conditioners duh! _This particular story is about two people, in one city, in one band, finishing their tour...

_My journal October, 3 2010_

_My closest friend besides Adam, I am totally glad to find that I am still in Adam's band even after his strange disappearance. I find that it is unhealthy for him (though soothing to me) that I am practically the only person that he really talks to besides the band and his family. I just cannot tell him the truth though, I cannot tell him that I love him. If I do I feel that I may be kicked out of the band, or shunned by him, or hell knows what. I don't care of any of that for my affection has become too great. I love him and I will scream it to the rooftops for heaven to hear. I do not care. _

I set my journal aside and decided when would I tell the gorgeous man that I have fallen deeply in love with him. I don't think that he could possibly shun me though. He's too, too, social for that. Besides what would he have to be angry about? I guess that I just don't want any awkwardness between us. I know that I can only dream that he would return my affection as greatly as it burns inside of me. Why am I talking so poetically?

So I looked around my house. It wasn't that bad really, it just needed to be painted differently than that god awful yellow. I seriously had to redecorate. Whatever. Though I know that I have to tell Adam immediately or else I would never get my chance. I knew where he would be, usually at that poetry circle that be goes to below the cafe'.

It was night so the heat wave wasn't so bad, but ti was still humid and hot in the air. I brought a miniature fan and a water bottle. I started thinking back on things. You know after Adam's disappearance he acted really strange and I never saw him bothered by the heat. Oh well. Oh god! I should prepare a poem! Totally, he love poetry. I could but a message in it, telling him that I love him! I know that it sounds cheesy... but... oh just shut up!

I prepared my speech as I drove there. Of course I was being stupid when I was writing the poem as I was driving. I was being stupid thinking that Adam and I would be together, I being stupid when I drove to the poetry place anyway.

Then as I foreshadowed a truck drove into my lane, I didn't speed up not even noticing it while writing: _Your voice caresses me through the night, as your hallowed kindness burns into my soul with eternal flame..._ okay, I know I sound pretty corny right now but hey... give me a break.

As I finished the last line: _will you be m-mine?_ The truck crashed into me. I was actually right in front of the building where Adam was. So close. I felt the impact and then a whiplash. Things had gotten so, so fuzzy and I could almost make out a figure coming from the inky darkness that was surrounding me in a mist. Then the mist disappeared and I saw that everything looked as if I were peering into a clear lake that was slightly tinted purple and had some bubbles.

Wow have I screwed up big time. I heard his voice calling my name, I felt scared yet not scared at the same time. Oh well. I guess that I'm going to die now, sweet, sweet, death can take me away. Hey, who turned off the lights?

"Gah! What in the hell!" I sat up quickly as I took in my surroundings. All white, white, white. OH HELL NO! Is that Adam over there? By me bed? What the fuck? I'm usually not one to curse but I'm in shock right now so, that gives me a free pass to do that.I felt sift hands caress my forehead.

"Ssshhhh honey, everything is alright. Tommy I have something to tell you."

"Hm, what is it Addy?" Addy, where did that come from?

"Love you honey."

"I love you too." I was starting to coo now. Great. They really must have drugged me up like hospitals do. I felt different though. Not drugged up happy-go-lucky hospital bedridden different. I felt that a part of me, no half of me was changed drastically.

"Tommy, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah applesauce. Kooky do,happy pie you." I tapped his nose. He was so adorable.

"Tommy I'm a..."

"You're a werewolf! We all live in the land of poopy, and I'm a pirate who wants to steal all the happy appy bubble gum?"

"Um no Tommy, I know that your a little out of it, but I need to tell you something important." That somehow caught my attention and I was listening to him to my fullest extent.

"Darling, I'm a vampire and I turned you into a half-vamp." He gave a weak smile. He's a what? I'm a what! No way! I could feel the effect of the stuff they gave wear off. I could start to focus now.

"This is a joke right? Yeah, any second now the band is going to pop out of nowhere and we'll all laugh and I'll go home safe and sound. Then we can be together, and finish the tour and..." Tears came to my eyes because I knew that he was telling the truth because I could feel it. I felt as if I were half vampire by instinct and that he was a vampire. Why? Why would he _kill me?_

"You bastard. Why would you do this to me? Huh? I loved you and you just _kill me?_ I would have rather died that become at least half of what you are!" I crossed my arm and stared knives at him, I glared at him so coldly it would beat out dracula's glare.

"You died! You were pronounced dead when they took you hear! I saved you, what would you rather have? Died? You know being a half-vamp is reversible? I knew it was so I made you only half to save you life!" He was crying, not clear tears, and not blood. Midnight stains of purple dripped down his cheeks in sadness. Oh god, I made him cry. In all my time with Adam I've never seen him cry_ ever. _

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Adam, I didn't know. I just..."

"Save it Tommy, if you want to become a full human again, I'll do it for you. Though if you never want to see this_ 'bastard"s'_ face again than goodbye..."

"No! Please don't go Adam, I love you! No matter who you are, or what you did to me. I will always love you."

"Are you sure that you're not some bipolar douche, who likes to call people that you love bastards, then tell them that they're heartless vampires. You know I didn't ask for this? God, I saved your life and then I deal with this crap, are you serious?"

"I'm sorry! God, have you realized that maybe I'm a little in shock from the accident?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think about that."

"It's okay..." I smiled, "Y'know so I'm a half-vampire"

"Yeah you a 'vamp'."

"Is it just a stereotype that vampires have a lot of orgies, do drugs, crime, and are the very opposite of virtue?"

"Um, well. I don't know. Vampires act like humans, except not all of the same bodily functions and stuff."

"Oh. Well, what about certain 'appetites'. You know, because I would rather die than take another life."

"Don't worry. You don't have to kill anyone. You could just make them unconscious and drink enough to satisfy your thirst. Or you could drink 'a-ma' A blood substitute that isn't very good... at all. Though it will just stop you from going on a bloodthirsty rampage._ Tommy, I head you this warning. Do not and I mean do not even touch animal's blood._

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"It will kill you. Animal's blood is tainted to us. Tommy, it is my duty to tell you our history even if you are a 'vamp' who is not even fully transformed. By the way in two days a blistering pain will come to you. It will be of the pain of childbirth, for you are re-bearing yourself. Okay, it's time to tell you of the history darling. It;s going to be gruesome, please don't scream."

"I won't." "Good, but Tommy, I can't just tell you the history, I must _show_ you."

"Huh? What do you mean by show?"

"You will see Glitterbaby." With that he grabbed my hands and said some weird words that I'm sure the worlds top translator wouldn't be able to decipher.

"Let go on three."

"Okay."

"One-3!" I let go and we were in a beautiful woodsy area by the beach. I loved it and marveled at it's beauty. My euphoria was shattered as I heard a noise, and then the smell, oh god. I ran up to Adam who watched with sad disappointed eyes as if he'd seen it all before.

"Adam..." I gasped. The images I saw were horrific. A group of people with animal hide had sharp stones, and spears, with fire and devastation following their paths. The woods burned all around us. Somehow we were unhurt by it all. I looked at the woods and said to Adam, "Fire has no beauty when in the hands of homo-sapiens-sapiens."

"You're 100% right dear. Now I want for you to focus, focus on instinct. You will know what to do afterwards." I did what he said, and I found ourselves in the same subspace that Adam had used to take us to the fire. We ended up in some kind of air temple.

"Tommy, you are better than I was! *smirk & giggle*." I blushed.

"Okay, Tommy... now... take your shirt off."

"My what, excuse me now?"

"It will help with the exercises for calmness, love, and relaxation. That's why we're at n air temple. Why did you think that I suggested it?" Again I blushed.

"Okay, we'll just leave that alone..." His face turned serious again, "Tommy, please tell what you saw."

"I saw a beautiful woodsy area, the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen and it was by a beach with wonderful sand, and, and people came with weapons of destruction, wait I thought that early humans weren't so destructive."

"Not that group honey. Vampires call them Sirk Nella."

"Wait a second! That's Kris Allen names backwards!"

"Oh yeah! I've just figured that out!"

"Yeah, kind of weird."

"I guess it is. Well anyway, you know, Sirk Nella. Well they were the destructive clan of the fourteen great clans. Their hearts had become impure when they drank from the well of ynnad yekog."

"Your not freaking kidding me right?"

"What." Adam seemed baffled.

"That's Danny Gokey spelled backwards."

"Oh yeah weird. Well This isn't just for you entertainment Tommy."

"Okay you did that one on purpose!"

"I may have *giggle*. Okay seriously on with the show. When they drank from the well of secrets they transformed inside themselves. They thought of evil things. The first man to kill was named Feo, which means ugly. He was beautiful on the outside but he was pure, white, hot, evil on the inside. He was the first to eat of the flesh of animal. Thus animal is tainted to all vampires because We came from the purest of all clans. The ymmoda clan. We could not touch anything was so evil ridden that we could no longer touch the blood of animal. We can only eat of the untainted meat of human, which the most dominate of all clans. There are other mystical creatures but, I do not know of all of them, for I am still new to this."

"Adam, what's it like to kiss someone as a vampire?"

"I don't know. I never wanted to because all I could think about was you. I love you Tommy."

"I love you too... but Adam, what are we going to do? I mean, we can't leave the band can we?"

"I don't know honey. We need to get some things for you, also you have to decide wether you want to be a full vampire or become human again."

"What about you?" A tear rolled down his smoky cheek. I realized the answer before he even uttered a word.

"I'm like this way forever Tommy, I'm immortal darling. Though I will always want to be human again, just to be able to age would suffice. I'm stuck at this age forever. Unless I could destroy the fountain of fire I could make become human again. Though it's impossible t find. So I'm pretty much screwed. Though actually it's really awesome to be a vampire despite I said. I wouldn't wish the fate upon you. I mean, I can fly dude, I can have weird trips to the past, I'm a shape-shifter, I can still eat regular food, and, and..."

"What is it Adam?"

"When you become a vampire your your reproduction organs become.. different, I mean they're the same but, you can have children with anyone that you want. I know it's weird, but I can have children, well I mean_. _I can have biological children with you Tommy." He gave a creepy weird little smile.

"What. OH _**HEEEELLLLLL**_ NO!" I think that I might have overreacted a little. Okay a lot.

"Oh, um sorry about that. If you don't want to have children, but I just always wanted children and obviously they won't let a vampire adopt children and so..."

"Oh no Adam I'm sorry. I just. It's just, I was thinking of not becoming human again, and um... wouldn't it like hurt A LOT. So um, yeah. I really want to have kids with you though. It's just that I'm really afraid of the pain, wait, would it be me who?"

"I don't know, this is so complicated isn't it?"

"I know. So, um do you want to have, well. Little vampire babies and be immortal, and stay in the band. I really do because at first I thought that you were a back stabbing bastard who turned me into a 'vamp' but I now realized that you saved my life and that I love you. I want to have little vampire babies with you and we can all live for the rest of eternity." I walked over to him carefully. Ever so, so, carefully. I was conscious of my every step with a hand outstretched to his beautiful face.

He was spectacular, and I was over joyous in the fact that he was mine, and that _no one_ would take him from my side.

TO BE BORINGLY CONTINUED


End file.
